The present invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RID) edge Servers. RFID Tags are becoming more and more popular as a way of tracking objects. Typically, as shown in FIG. 1, an RFID tag 102 is read by an RFID reader 104. The RFID data can then be transferred from the RFID reader 104 to an RFID edge server 106 that can process the RFID data.
The RFID edge server 106 can send the RFID data to central server, such as RFID enterprise server 108.